


The Best Friend Stealers

by ideliagirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancelled Plans, F/M, Friends to Lovers, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideliagirl/pseuds/ideliagirl
Summary: Both Margaery and Robb have cancelled numerous plans with their best friends in the short time that they've been engaged.Sansa decides it's about time she and Jon do something about it.





	The Best Friend Stealers

“Margaery,” Sansa whined into her phone. “we’ve had these tickets for THREE months!”

“I know,” Marg replied contritely on the other end. “but what are Robb and I supposed to do? When your boss and his wife invite you to join them at their lake house and say ‘ _bring your fiancée along’_ ……..you have to bring your fiancée along!”

“Say you have the flu, or flesh-eating bacteria, or diarrhea coupled with an abnormally heavy period……”

“ _SANSA STARK_!” Margaery admonished.

“Well, I’m pissed!” Sansa huffed, rolling the eyes that Margaery couldn’t see from all the way across town. “I’m gross when I’m pissed.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that Robb—“

“Maybe Robb could tell his boss and his boss’s wife that you have unchangeable, UNREFUNDABLE tickets to an event with your best friend. And you’ve already cancelled or changed plans you had with her SEVEN times since you and Robb got engaged _a month and a half ago_!”

“And I feel bad about that,” Margaery soothed, a gentle lilt to her voice. “but when you have a fiancée—“

“SEVEN times, Margaery!” Sansa shouted into the phone as she blew a strand of hair off her forehead. “ _Eight_ times if you count the time we were only able to go to the spa because you brought Robb along with us—I mean, what was that?”

“Yeah,” Margaery agreed. “He’s not really built for that. He yelled at the poor pedicurist who was just trying to pumice his heels.”

“Margaery,” Sansa sighed quietly. “you’re being a sucky friend. It wasn’t like this when you two were just dating.”

“I _know_ I’m being a sucky friend, and I’m sorry. The only excuse I can give is….. it’s different now. This stupid, gorgeous ring on my finger means he’s the most important relationship I have.” Margaery sighed too. “Someday soon I’ll learn to juggle that relationship with the ones I have with my friends, and when that day comes, I'll spend all my time making it up to you, but for right now I haven’t learned yet. I know that’s unfair to you, but it’s just the way it has to be for a while.”

Through the phone, far off into the distance, Sansa heard Robb’s voice shout ’ _I’m SORRY, man!’_

“Sansa, hang on,” there was a rustling on Margaery’s end of the line before Sansa heard her ask. “ _What’s going on?_ ”

_‘Jon’s pissed as hell about the game on Friday, we were supposed to go. He says I’ve cancelled on him five times since we got engaged and he’s about to push me off Aegon’s Bridge.’_

_‘Talk to your sister, I’ll talk to Jon.’_

Sansa heard another rustling before Robb’s voice sounded in her ear. “Please don’t give us a hard time about this, Sans…….it’s my boss, it’s my job.” He sighed heavily. “Maybe that didn’t mean as much when I was just a guy with a girlfriend, but I’m gonna have a wife soon.” He chuckled under his breath. “Not to mention, the way you hear Mom talk it’s as if she expects grandkids the day after we’re married. And it’s pretty much a universal truth I should have a job if I’m to have both those things.”

She distantly heard Margaery’s voice say, ‘ _Jon, I assure you, if Robb were a selfish, inconsiderate jerk, I wouldn’t be marrying him.’_

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who feels slighted.” Sansa pointed out. Then an idea came to her. The two of them had never been terribly close, but if anyone understood what it felt like……… She bit her lip and twirled the string of her hoodie, deciding just to go for it. “Tell Marg I’ll talk to her later.”

She hung up with Robb/Marg and scrolled through her contacts, finding the name she needed and hitting ‘ _call_ ’.

“Sansa?” Jon’s voice was surprised as he answered.

“I like basketball.” She sang lightly.

“What?”

“Basketball. I enjoy watching it.” She told him more seriously. “Never been to a professional game before.”

“Uh, it’s college.” He stuttered. “And how did you know about that?”

“I was on the phone with Marg while Robb was on the phone with you—then vice versa.”

There was a long silence, before he continued skeptically. “You wanna go to a basketball game with me?”

“I told you, I like basketball.”

She heard him chuckle under his breath. “It wasn’t the _basketball_ part of the scenario I was having a hard time believing.”

“Well, it does come with strings…..” she began carefully, schooling her voice sweetly. “I really just don’t want to be the only idiot sitting next to an empty chair as my favorite author gives a reading from her unreleased book. Margaery was supposed to go with—“

“Which author?”

She was surprised by the question. “Uh, Melisandre St. Rhllor.”

“The science-fiction/fantasy writer.” It was a statement, not a question.

Sansa chuckled, slightly embarrassed and glad he couldn’t see her red face. “I know, probably not your thing—“

“I’ve owned every one of her books since I read _The Night is Dark,_ all the way back in seventh grade.” He chucked breathily. “That reading sold out in four minutes.”

“Not if your younger brother went to school with Shireen Baratheon.”

“Absolutely. Yes. Totally. Completely. I’d love to go with you.” He laughed, hearing her laugh as well. “If _those_ were the strings you were talking about?”

“They were.” She grinned widely. “I..um, I’m still more than happy for you to come, even if you’d rather take Theon or Arya to the game.”

“Theon and Arya yell at games.”

“Don’t most people yell at games?”

“Theon and Arya hurl obscenities at the fellow fans, the refs, the coaches and players— _on our own team!_ ” He snorted humorously. “The only game I was ever thrown out of was because of Arya Stark.”

“She got us kicked out of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ —for screaming at Steve Rogers to not be such a pussy!” She doubled over laughing, it falling into rhythm with his.

“I’d much rather take you. And, not that I’m complaining about the reading,” He let out a breath that she could tell was happy, even over a phone line. “but why me, again?”

“I’m not sure, really.” Sansa chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It wasn’t the most thought-out plan I’ve ever had.”

“You just thought I’d like to be in on stealing a best friend from _them_ for a change?”

“Uh, exactly.” Her mouth opened and closed in shock. “The reading is at eight on Saturday night, jacket and tie—if at all possible. They’ll have wine and finger-foods. And she’ll even take questions afterward.”

“The game on Friday is definitely _not_ that fancy. You'll have to wear the foam finger I buy you and there'll be beer and popcorn—maybe if you’re good, I’ll buy you a cotton candy—and I can assure you, the players won’t take questions afterward. It also starts at eight.” He laughed softly. “I’ll pick you up at seven. Unless…….do you think, I mean………would you......” He took a nervous breath, but when he spoke again, it was hopeful. “I’d love to take you to dinner beforehand, Sansa.”

She had _no idea_ why……but her cheeks began to hurt, her smile was so big. “I’d love that too, Jon.”

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

“All right.” Margaery stood in her kitchen, beginning her soliloquy as soon as Sansa answered the phone. “I’ve told Robb that—at least for a couple of days—he can suck it. I’ve finalized both the color scheme and the venue with the wedding coordinator, so she has plenty to do _without_ me. And both your mother and my grandmother have plans the next two days, so they won’t be bothering me………I am free as a bird.” She clapped her hands. “What are we doing this weekend?”

“Um…” Sansa began hesitantly. “I have plans.”

Margaery’s eyes widened. “The whole weekend?”

“I’m sure there will be a few hours throughout the course of the weekend I’ll have to sleep, but otherwise……..” Sansa laughed coyly, but honestly. “someone has dibs on the time.”

Margaery’s jaw nearly dropped to the kitchen floor and she vaguely noticed her fiancée out the corner of her eye, rising irritably from the couch and shaking his head wildly as he held his phone to his ear. “And just who is this lucky _someone_?”

Before Sansa could answer her, Margaery clutched her hand to her chest in fright and turned to see Robb in the living room, screaming into his phone, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER, JON SNOW!”


End file.
